plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Rotobaga
'Rotobaga '(tạm dịch: Cải Trực Thăng) là một cây xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó được mở khóa ở Frostbite Caves trong bản quốc tế, và ở Castle in the Sky trong bản Trung Quốc của game. Rotobaga bay lơ lửng trên không trung và có thể bắn cùng lúc ra bốn hướng chéo, mỗi hướng ba củ cải tí hon với tốc độ tương đương một cây Peashooter. Vì khả năng bay lơ lửng này mà Rotobaga có thể trồng trên các ô có nước ở Big Wave Beach mà không cần Lily Pad, hoặc các ô trên không ở Castle in the Sky. Nguồn gốc Tạo hình của Rotobaga được dựa trên củ cải Thụy Điển (Brassica napobrassica), và có tên tiếng Anh là rutabaga. Đây là một loại cây lai giữa củ cải turnip và bắp cải, ngoài ra nó còn có một tên khác là "Yellow Turnips" (Cải turnip vàng). Cái tên Rotobaga là ghép của từ "rutabaga" nói trên và "rotor" - rô-to (hoặc "rotate" - quay), ý chỉ khả năng bay lơ lửng bằng cánh quạt trực thăng quay trên đầu nó. Một điểm thú vị khác là Rotobaga được đặt tên là "xshot" trong file gốc của game, ý chỉ hướng bắn của nó. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4 Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobagas shoot projectiles along the four diagonals, in each direction that has a target. Range Details: fires in four directions Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Rotobaga sẽ bắn đồng thời ra bốn phía, mỗi phía 15 viên đạn khổng lồ có khả năng gây ra 3.5 sát thương mỗi viên. Trang phục Viên đạn từ hiệu ứng Plant Food sẽ gấp đôi sát thương. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Rotobaga có sức mạnh tương đối giống Starfruit, vì chúng đều có khả năng tấn công sang các hàng lân cận thay vì chuyên tâm tấn công trong hàng của mình. So với Starfruit thì Rotobaga gây nhiều sát thương hơn, và vì thế có thể đối phó dễ dàng hơn với một số lượng lớn zombie. Tuy nhiên, hướng bắn của Starfruit lại cho phép nó tấn công zombie ở khoảng cách xa hơn, cũng như giúp nó kiểm soát được tốt hơn Prospector Zombie hoặc các zombie bị thằn lằn cánh Pterodactyl cắp ra sau. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, thì cả hai cây đều hoạt động khá giống nhau, và có ít sự khác biệt trong sử dụng. Một điểm quan trọng khác của Rotobaga là nó có thể bay trên mặt nước ở Big Wave Beach, cho phép nó không cần sự hỗ trợ của Lily Pad. Điều này khiến Rotobaga là một lựa chọn hay để đối phó với Fisherman Zombie, mặc dù sử dụng trường lực của Infi-nut vẫn là giải pháp phù hợp hơn trong trường hợp này. Rotobaga cũng là một công cụ tuyệt vời để đối đầu Octo Zombie, vì hướng bắn và độ sát thương cao của nó sẽ giúp nhanh chóng giải quyết lũ bạch tuộc ném ra từ zombie đó. Bởi hướng bắn đặc biệt của Rotobaga mà người chơi nên trồng chúng theo kiểu lõm vào để tối đa hóa khả năng tấn công của chúng. Rotobaga cũng nên được kết hợp với các miếng băng trôi trong Frostbite Caves, hoặc với các cây có khả năng đổi chỗ zombie khỏi hàng có Rotobaga như Garlic hay Sweet Potato, mặc dù vậy, người chơi nên cẩn thận với Dodo Rider Zombie hay Ice Weasel vì chúng có thể bay/lướt qua băng trôi, và các loại zombie không ăn cây như Gargantuar có thể khiến Garlic và Sweet Potato trở nên vô dụng. Trong Dark Ages, đạn của Rotobaga có thể bị bật lại bởi Jester Zombie, nhưng khác với các cây khác, đạn của nó sẽ bị bật lại theo hướng thẳng chứ không bị trả lại về "khổ chủ". Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Rotobaga và Ghost Pepper là hai cây không ở nước duy nhất có thể trồng trực tiếp được trên mặt nước ở Big Wave Beach, vì chúng lơ lửng trên không. * Khi tấn công, Rotobaga sẽ chỉ bắn về phía có zombie, không như Threepeater và Starfruit, hai cây bắn ra nhiều hướng cùng lúc bất kể một hay nhiều trong số hướng bắn có trúng zombie hay không. * Lá của Rotobaga không vượt quá khỏi khung của gói hạt giống trong bản Trung Quốc. * Thỉnh thoảng khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ tạo ra tiếng giống như của Starfruit khi được cho Plant Food. * Jester Zombie có thể bật lại đạn của Rotobaga theo hướng thẳng về phía nhà người chơi, nhưng những viên đạn này sẽ quay xuống dưới. * Trong bản Trung Quốc, nó từng là một cây đặc biệt hàng tháng, nhưng giờ lại là cây lấy được ở Castle in the Sky. Vì điều này mà nó là cây đặc biệt hàng tháng duy nhất lấy được miễn phí lúc sau. ** Cũng vì điều này mà nó là một trong số ít cây lấy được ở các thế giới khác nhau trong các bản khác nhau. Trong khi ở bản quốc tế, nó thuộc về thế giới Frostbite Caves, thì ở bản Trung Quốc, nó lại thuộc về Castle in the Sky. * Thỉnh thoảng trong Frostbite Caves - Ngày 30, khi người chơi trồng Rotoboga ở một số ô nhất định, nó sẽ bắn ra sai hướng thay vì hạ lớp tường băng của Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. * Nó, A.K.E.E. và Cactus là các cây duy nhất đạt được tốc độ tấn công 1.5 sát thương trên giây. Xem thêm * Starfruit * Threepeater Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Castle in the Sky Thể_loại:Castle in the Sky Thể_loại:Cây bay